


Unknown Plan

by OverlyCheerfulRat



Series: Omega Harry Hook AU [3]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alpha Uma (Disney), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Omega Harry Hook, mentioned mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 08:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15837741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlyCheerfulRat/pseuds/OverlyCheerfulRat
Summary: Uma let the Core Four take Harry so he could get off the Isle and hopefully have a better life... but he doesn't know that. Sequel to my other omega Harry Hook stories.





	Unknown Plan

Gil hadn’t spoken to Uma since their meeting with Mal. Finally, she demanded to know what was wrong, adding that she’d kick him off her ship if he didn’t answer. “You just let them kidnap your omega,” Gil responded ruefully. Uma rolled her eyes. “Yeah, I did. Because they took him off the Isle. Don’t you get it? Harry is on Auradon right now. He’s safe there. It was only a matter of time before somebody found out he was an omega, and maybe we couldn’t have held them off. But on Auradon, there are actual crimes. People go to jail for rape. No one can hurt him over there, you idiot, haven’t you realized that yet?” Gil, who obviously hadn’t realized that, paused to think about it. “But… won’t he miss you?” “He’ll be safe, and that’s what matters,” Uma replied firmly.

Meanwhile, Harry was in the most vulnerable position he’d ever been in. Normally, he could have defended himself against this prissy Auradon boy, but not with ropes pressing into his skin, keeping him in place. Chad gave him a predatory smile and put a hand on his cheek, then quickly moved it away when Harry tried to bite him. “Feisty,” he commented, the wrinkled up his nose. Harry briefly wondered why, then remembered he was still wearing urine-stained clothes. Jay refused to untie him long enough to change his pants, and up until Chad walked in Harry had only been bothered by the itch and the fact that he’d probably have a rash when he finally got clean. Now he started to hope that smell would push Chad away. “Did you piss yourself?” “Yeah,” Harry responded bluntly, not bothering to lie or explain that he had eventually gotten to a toilet and thus only mostly pissed himself.

The blond snickered. “What? Are omegas not housebroken on the Isle?” Harry snarled at him. “Easy, now,” Chad said softly. “We’ve talked long enough. I’m taking you back to my room and we can have some fun.” “WAKE UP!” Chad flinched at Harry’s sudden yell, then slapped him harshly when he realized what the omega was trying to do. Fortunately, Carlos heard him and shook Jay awake. “Why are you in our room again?” “I was just… I just came to…” Jay glanced from the prince to the pirate, then narrowed his eyes as comprehension dawned on him. “Get out before we tell Fairy Godmother.” Chad growled at them but left anyway, and Harry slumped forward in relief. Carlos ran over and quietly asked, “Did he touch you?” “No. I think he was about to, but no.” 

Later, Fairy Godmother came to see the fake wand and Harry. Jay had finally taken off most of the ropes, but his hands were still tied behind his back. “Hello,” he said drily when she walked in with her daughter trailing along behind. The girl yelped and stumbled back, but Fairy Godmother just smiled sweetly. “Welcome to Auradon Prep! I’m the headmistress, and this is my daughter, Jane. You’re Harry Hook, right? Mal told us about you. Oh, and don’t worry about being an omega, Jane is one as well.” Jane looked like she wanted to melt into the floor, and she flat-out ran from the room when Harry growled at her. Fairy Godmother declared the wand a sufficient fake, then turned to Carlos (who had arrived a few minutes after Jane left) and congratulated him on the plan. 

Harry was left in Fairy Godmother’s office while Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, and Lonnie went to rescue Ben. She offered him a cookie, which he knocked out of her hand. “Let’s be civil,” she hummed in a disgustingly cheerful tone. “So, I want to know about your life on the Isle of the Lost! You worked under Ursula’s daughter, correct? What is she like?” Harry glared at her. Did she know? She couldn’t know. He had been trying not to think about Uma, about how she had just gotten rid of him without a second thought, but more than that about how she had treated him. Uma had never once done anything to make Harry suspect she would do… what she ended up doing. Once, they had been lying in her room, and she suddenly sat up. “What is it?” “I was just thinking,” Uma muttered. She put a hand on Harry’s lower abdomen and tilted her head. “When we get off this island, we can have a family.” He was surprised by the proposition, but he was hardly opposed. They didn’t speak about it again for weeks, but when they did, Uma joked that he would be more temperamental than usual “once I get you pregnant”.

Even without her hints about children they could have together, she had never treated Harry like something subhuman, the way so many Isle alphas treated omegas. On one memorable occasion, a new crew member had gotten drunk and started yelling about what he’d do to an omega if he ever got his hands on one. It wasn’t pretty. Harry left the room as discreetly as he could, refusing to admit his fear even to himself, but Uma stormed right up to the new guy. “You say you’d rape an omega?” “Course. What else are they for, huh?” She slit his throat before he could get another word out. That night, Uma kissed Harry softly and whispered that she would never let anyone hurt him. “They even consider it, they’re dead,” she assured him. “Because you’re mine and I’m yours.”

“Harry?” Hook’s son jumped at Fairy Godmother’s voice and shook himself back to the present. “Ursula’s daughter. Uma. She’s… I loved her. We met when we were fifteen. I had presented as an omega when I was thirteen, and my father kept me locked up in our apartment because it was the only way he knew to protect me. One day I was home alone, and she kicked in the door, said she was robbing us. Instead, she took me home. Uma told me that she’d protect me, take care of me, train me in self-defense. So I went with her, of course. Joined her crew- I was the first mate. One other person knew what I was, an alpha named Gil, son of Gaston. He didn’t care at all, just thought it was sweet how she treated me. He was the closest thing you can have to a friend on the Isle.”

Fairy Godmother nodded. “I see. Well, thank you so much for telling me all this. I’ve got a few more questions; first off, how do you feel about finding a new alpha? Uma, obviously, will have to stay on the Isle of the Lost, so you need someone to… oh, you know.” Harry was shocked. A new alpha? Was this woman insane? Uma was his everything, he couldn’t just “find a new alpha”. Besides, who would want an omega like him? People expected submissive omegas, not ones who knew how to fight and act alpha. But he knew that he couldn’t go back to the Isle either, couldn’t face Uma after she’d abandoned him. She practically sold him for the wand. Harriet had often threatened to sell him, saying that omegas were so rare and he’d be worth so much, but Uma promised never to sell or trade him. “You’re not property, Harry, you’re a person.” Uma was the first and only one to tell him that. 

“I don’t want a new alpha,” Harry muttered. Fairy Godmother frowned. “I’m so sorry, dear, but you’ll have to find one. On Auradon, all omegas need to be accompanied by an alpha or beta in public. So I’ve arranged for Audrey, Aurora’s daughter, lovely beta girl, to be your chaperone at Cotillion. We’ll try and find you an alpha there.”


End file.
